Kiros X Laguna: Your Guardian Angel
by xZackyxxCloudyx
Summary: Kiros and Laguna are just hanging out on a wall and Laguna asks a question that sparks a subject on both their minds.


_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

Laguna smiled, sitting on the brink wall beside his best freind, Kiros. He looked up to the sky, its massive aray of yellows and oranges and reds and pinks. "It's beautiful..." He said, looking around as it started becoming darker and dew started covering the ground. "It always is." Kiros said, looking at the sky as well, feeling happy tears in the back of his mind. "It looks like a canvase for a painter, ne?" Kiros asked, recieving a nod from Laguna.

_And now that I'm strong_

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find_

_Deep inside me I can be the one_

Kiros felt it become colder, looking to see wet dew on the ground. "It's getting late, we show go." Laguna frowned. "Oh c'mon! Can't we stay longer?" Asked the man, an adorable look on his face. "Fine, but not to long." Kiros laughed. "Oh please! I'm not a little kid, I can stay out forever!" Kiros laughed again, looking calmly to Laguna. He felt his heart swell, like it always did when he was around Laguna.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you Forever_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me_

_To Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay_

Laguna laid back onto the bricks, watching the sky become pink as dusk aprroached. "Hey, Kiros." "Hmm?" Laguna sighed. "You ever had a feelin' you were atttracted to someone that'd never feel the same way?" Kiro's raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?" The man shrugged. "Dunno, just curious I guess." Kiros smiled saddly.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer_

_And night grow shorter_

_I can show you_

_I'll be the one_

Laguna sat up, seeing the sad look on the older's lips. "What's wrong, man?" Kiros shook his head. "Nothing, Lag." The smile stayed there. "Just feeling a little down now, thinking about that question." Laguna tilted his head, moving to the older's side. "C'mon, Kiros. You can tell me." Kiros sighed, looking at the younger man. "I'm just sad. I acctually feel like someone won't feel the same about about me right now." "Who, Kiros?" Laguna asked.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you Forever_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me_

_To Heaven_

Kiros sghed. "Can't tell you." Laguna nodded. "Alright. But, you need a hug? They're freee~!" Kiros laughed, getting hugged tight by the younger man. "Alright! I feel better!" Kiros laughed, being held by Laguna. "You sure? You don't seem happy yet!" Laguna grinned, continuing to hold onto the older man. "I do. I feel much better." Lagun frowned. "Tell me, who is it?"

_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause Im here_

_For you_

Kiros frowned. "Told you, I couldn't tell you." Laguna sighed, frowning still. "Please?" Kiros rolled his eyes. "Guess." Laguna scratched his chin. "Rinoa?"

"Hell no."

"Squall?"

"Double Hell No."

"Me?"

"..."

_Please dont walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Stay_

Laguna laid hi head on the older's shoulder. "It is me, isn't it?" Kiros nodded, blushing at the thought. "Well, stop feeling sad. I feel the same." Kiros smiled. "Really?" Laguna nodded. "Hell yes!" To make his point, Laguna placed a small kiss on the older's cheek. "I love you."

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my string just for a thrill_

_And i know ill be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Kiros smiled, placing a kiss on the younger's lips as the sky faded to gray. "We need to get home. It's good walk from here." Laguna nodded, swinging his legs down from the bricks. Kiros hopped down, landing square on his feet. Laguna shook his head. "Catch me?" Kiros smiled and nodded. "C'mon! I got ya." Laguna jumped down, landing safely in the older's arms. "Told ya."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you Forever_

_I'll be there for you_

_through it all_

_Even if saving you send me_

_To Heaven_

Kiros sat Laguna on his feet. "I'm glad. That woulda hurt!" Kiros laughed. "No shit?" Laguna punched Kiros's arm. "Not my fault! I can't get down from high places but I can get up there!" Kiros grinned, walkng beside the younger. "Hold my hand?" Laguna asked, smiling. "Of course." Kiros took the soft hand, walking beside Laguna with a happy smile. "You know, You're a good comfort." Laguna grinned. "Of course I am! I'm just that good."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you Forever_

_I'll be there for you_

_through it all_

_Even if saving you send me_

_To Heaven_

The two slowely made their way back to the house, walking in and flopping down on the couch beside Squall. "Where's Rinoa?" Squall smirked. "Kicked her out." "What she do?" Squall laughed. "She posted pictures of my buddy, Cloud Strife, that she edited and made it look like Tifa was kissing him. No one believed it of course, since Zack and Cloud are inseprable." Kiros nodded in agreement. "So, you two together yet?" The brunnette asked, looking over at them.

"Hell yeah!" Laguna smiled. Squall laughed. "Haha, I'm glad. It's about time."


End file.
